The Doctor and Martha
by RiddleRiddle12
Summary: The doctor takes martha to new earth and finds that nothing is what it seems. What will happen to The doctor and Martha? Please R&R. I am a newbie at this so please be nice. I am sorry if my grammar is rubbish, i will try to improve the grammar if neccersary.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Martha and The doctor get a distress signal from new earth. What will the doctor uncover? Will the Doctor Meet Rose again? Find out below! Please R&R. Please be nice, I am a newbie at this. (Btw I have made-up some monsters in this book, try to find out which ones!)

Chapter 1

Martha: 'So where are we going then?'

Doctor: 'We are going to new earth; I received a distress signal on the physic- paper' the message read 'Come to new earth, intensive care unit. Please Hurry….' The rest of the message was smudged.

Martha: 'Why was it smudged at the end of the message?'

Doctor: 'It sometimes can do that if the person sending it goes unconscious, as they can send using telepathy, so let's hurry'

Martha; 'Okay'

The T.A.R.D.I.S materialized in the middle of a field. Martha and The doctor walked outside.

Martha: 'wow this is amazing, what's that smell?'

Doctor: 'Apple Grass! Come on lets go to the hospital'

Martha: 'where's that then?'

Doctor: 'Look over there, see that big white building with the strange green logo, that's means hospital in New New York' He explained

They entered the hospital; it was like a ghost town as it was completely deserted.

Doctor: 'The hospital was shut down, as they were using human beings as flesh and growing cures for the most horrible, most dangerous diseases known to mankind'

They walked to the stairs and walked up until the doctor stopped at the monitor on the wall. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and sonicked the T.V. A large door opened up right in front of them.

Doctor: 'Follow me and keep behind me'

Martha: 'okay' she whispered

They entered a large warehouse that was illuminated by green lights. When they entered the doctor had noticed three of the Vats were black shadows. Meaning there was someone still in there.

Doctor: 'Why are there still people in here? They should have been moved weeks ago' He yelled, Martha winced. 'Martha, Help me open these'

Martha: 'Okay'

The Doctor opened the doors of the vats. The first one had a woman in.

Scarlett

The door finally had opened and I stared Into a mysterious man's eyes.

Doctor: 'I'm so sorry, are you okay?'

Scarlett: 'Help the others, they can't last much longer…' I whispered.

The Doctor and Martha

Doctor: 'yes, of course, go back to sleep, we will help the others' He explained, 'Martha you go get a guard and tell him to get some food'

Martha: 'Yes of course doctor!'

The doctor opened the other two of the booths, Martha returned with a guard and a trolley with food. The second booth had a 20 year old man in.

Mystery Man: 'Help me, need food'

Doctor: 'Yes, Martha feed this man, I'll open the other booth'

The doctor opened the final booth, and had found a blonde girl,

'Doctor…?'

Doctor: 'Rose!'


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Martha Chapter 2

Here you go! The second chapter of the doctor and Martha. Hope you like it, please Read and Review.

The doctor stared into the girl's face. He couldn't believe his eyes; rose was here from the other dimension, but how? How could she have been able to cross from the parallel universe?

Rose: 'Doctor? Help me doctor…' She cried, he nodded. 'Of course I will help you rose. Always' he thought.

Doctor: 'Martha!' He called and saw a shadow racing towards him,

Martha: 'Yes Doctor? What is it?'

Doctor: 'we need to get these people out of here! We can then give them the care they need, quickly carry the man on your back! We will have to do two trips'

Mysterious Voice: 'Don't worry about us; I will be able to carry her'

They both looked round to see the man, who needed help, had now had the other girl on his back. He seemed that he was able to walk. When they had finally got to where the T.A.R.D.I.S is. The man had collapsed in the doorway, 'Look after her for me...' then he closed his eyes and his breathing had slowed.

Martha: 'Don't worry, He's just fallen asleep' she explained as she saw the concern on the doctor's face.

The Doctor Smiled, then heads over to the T.A.R.D.I.S console, and set the coordinates to the next destination.

Doctor: 'Next Stop, Earth'

Scarlett

I woke up to find that I was getting spoon fed porridge, as soon as I stopped eating the woman had realized that I had awoken, She called out and a man had appeared in the doorway. He thanked her and told her to feed two others. Two others? Does that mean Matt is here, his he safe? I can't remember… Maybe it will come to me, I hope. The man was talking to me now; I had just managed to make out what he was saying.

Doctor: 'So I'm the doctor, who may you be?'

He waited for an answer, I wanted to ask 'doctor who?' but my voice didn't want to work, so I stayed mute. He frowned at me, his eyes was full of concern. We stayed silent for about an hour, then my voice wanted to be heard for ages.

Scarlett: 'Where am I?'

Doctor: 'You are in my T.A.R.D.I.S, can't remember what It stands for though, It's a time machine. I will take you home if you wish, it can take you to the time where you disappeared, so no one will ask where you've been all this time'

Scarlett: 'There's no point'

The doctor frowned 'why is there none? Please explain'

Scarlett: 'It's not like there's anyone to miss me, to others I'm just a shadow, an out-cast, a miss-fit. I just don't fit into their little world anymore'

Doctor: 'Why? Don't you have a family, who misses you?'

Scarlett: 'Does it seem like it to you?' Sure I may have been a bit harsh but to be honest I do this a lot with people I don't know.

Doctor: 'I'm sorry, I didn't know, I thought you may have someone that worries'

That just reminded me, Matt! I remember now, he was with me when we got caught but my mind goes at a blank. I just can't remember who put us in those booths.

Scarlett: 'where is matt? Tell me where is he?'

Matt: 'Don't worry I'm right here'

I followed the voice to find matt standing in the doorway, he started to walk towards me, I started to get up but I just fell straight back down again.

Matt: 'Whoa, Whoa! Steady now, don't strain yourself' He help me up into his arms then held me there for a couple of minutes, then noticed a huge round table with several buttons and levers. In the middle of this table was a huge cylinder that glowed with a green luminance.

What is that? It is so strange, It made me feel safe. That was all I could say.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Martha Chapter 3

Scarlett

The Doctor: 'that's the tardis console, a real beauty isn't she?' he said noticing my sudden interest.

Scarlett: 'You know no one cares about me'

Doctor: 'I'm sorry to hear that' the doctor replied, just then there was a horrible bleeping sound coming from one of the walls of the tardis.

'What the hell is that?' I asked

'What is what?' the doctor asked confused.

Matt: 'What is it Scarlett? What can you hear?'

I went over to the wall to where the bleeping came from and punched into it. I pulled out a large metal spider that was making a racket. I pulled it apart and destroyed it. Then like magic, the hole in the tardis wall had fixed itself.

Doctor: 'HoleyMoley! Holey Moley…. Strange word not saying it again. Anyways that's a Screecher. The most feared thing a sailor has, you see the fallen ships in space? That thing goes after the most important thing in a ship and it sends out a sound which most humans can't hear. Sailors don't even know that it's there.'

Rose: 'So if humans can't hear it, how did you?'

Me: 'I've just got good hearing' I smirked.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, and then there was a loud crash! And the walls shattered, several hooded men came through the hole that was created. The weird thing was that something stopped the hole from mending itself. One of the hooded men spoke.

….: 'Are you the ones?'

Rose: 'The ones? What do you mean?'

Doctor: 'And what do you think you're doing breaking my Tardis!?' He growled angrily, 'First its Scarlett' I look down as he said this then whispered as he passed 'don't worry I've forgiven you' and winked. I smiled. Then carried on 'punching through her and now you!'

….: 'We repeat are you the ones?, We mean rose, are you the one to save this doomed world?'

Rose: 'How… How do you know my name?'

….: 'We know everyone on this planet. Even you Scarlett' I gasped, he continued 'Scarlett the girl who was turned into a weapon, long forgotten by her own family'

Matt: 'that's enough!' he yelled running towards the cloaked figures. Changing shape as he did so. He changed into a wolf.

Doctor: 'Werewolf' he whispered.

I had to do something so I used one of my abilities, telekinesis. Matt started to float before he could do much damage.

Matt: 'Scarlett! Put me down. He's.. He's..'

Me: 'Telling the truth matt. Geez your heavy! Calm down matt! You're going to destroy this place if you're not careful.' I looked at the others. 'I'll explain Later' they nodded.

Matt; 'But..'

Scarlett: 'no buts mister!'

Matt: 'Fine...'

Me: 'I'm Sorry, he's a bit protective, but you do realize that I can do some damage right. After all I am a weapon' I said with quotations marks. Everyone looked at me with raised eyebrows.

Martha: 'anyways who are you?'

The Fate: 'We are the fate'

The Doctor looked down and scratched the back of his head.

Rose: 'Doctor what does that mean?'

The Doctor: 'It means something big is going to happen. The fate only appears to those who are in danger.'

The fate: 'Back to why we came, we have come to earth for one reason. The earth is in grave danger.'

Doctor: 'Grave danger? Waddaya mean grave danger?'

The fate: 'Do not rush us; we were getting to that part. The aliens that you have met are forming an alliance, against the doctor and the children of time. This now means Matt and Scarlett as well. You crossed paths, because of fate. Now they are in the circle of the time lords'

Me: 'Great' I said sarcastically and Matt Growled.

Doctor: 'What do we do now?'

The fate: 'You can try to stop them doctor. But it is the prophecy doctor, as well it is the prophecy that someone will die. This world is doomed.'

After that the hooded figures transported and the hole in the Tardis healed itself.

Martha: 'What do we do now doctor?'

The doctor didn't answer. He just sat down and stared at the floor. 'nothing' he finally replied.

Me: 'Nothing? Waddaya mean nothing?'

Doctor: 'Nothing, it's the prophecy is the world is doomed'

I growled everyone looked at me in horror as my body started to change shape…

Me: 'Can't we do something?' my voice changed into a deep rumbling sound.

The doctor getting annoyed. 'We can't do anything to help! I don't want anyone to get a dead body on the Tardis floor! You can try but we're not going!' he shouted. I shrinked back into my normal form looking down at the floor.

The doctor then added in a much calmer voice, 'Rose how did you get here?'

Rose: 'The alternate dimension world is shifting. I was able to cross worlds.'

Me: 'So we're stuck here doing nothing'

The doctor: 'Yep, pretty much'

Chapter End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the Doctor and Martha

Authors Note: Hmm there seems to be a pattern through my stories, bad pasts I mean oh well. I do like a good character background. Also sorry if I have spelt any of the Dr Who words.

We sat still for what seemed like hours. I had enough.

Me: 'Right! That's it! I'm not just going sit doing nothing!'

I stood up and walked to the tardis console. I pulled on the first switch that I could find and the tardis console hummed.

Doctor: 'What are you doing!?' he shouted.

Me: 'Doing something… other than sitting. In other words flying this thing.'

Doctor: 'but not just anyone can fly the old girl! You have to be trained!' I cut him off.

Me: 'There's a lot that you don't know about me, doctor' He understood what I meant.

Doctor: 'No…No... It can't be'

I flew us into the time vortex and managed to land us on earth.

Martha: 'Where are we?'

Me: 'I think..' I walked out to find I had landed it in my old, dusty lab. 'My lab, I thought to go to a place where I can be myself.'

Rose: 'You have a lab?'

Me: 'I used to, I've run out of funding for my research'

I walked over to a big rectangle that was covered with a bed sheet. The Doctor Pulled down the sheet to find A T.A.R.D.I.S. hidden beneath.

Doctor: 'A Tardis! But that's impossible! It also means... You are a Time Lord!'

Everyone looked at me with shock written all-over their faces.

Me: 'That's where you are wrong doctor; I am not a Time Lord. I'm not even supposed to exist.'

Rose: 'What do you mean?'

Me: 'I mean, I was created not born. They wanted to create a perfect time lord, a perfect weapon. They gave me unbelievable strength' I picked up a giant boulder with one hand to demonstrate and then threw it against the wall and continued. 'And powers. Like super speed, invisibility, telekinesis, and transformation. They thought I could defeat the daleks and stop the time war'

Doctor: 'but it didn't work'

Me: 'You guessed right. I had something that the others did not have. A mind. A self-thinking mind. When they realized this, they thought I was a faulty minion, they planned to destroy me. I was the reason everyone else died, they thought the rest may be faulty and destroyed them, some even before they hatched.'

Doctor: 'I'm Sorry'

I nodded toward him and continued. 'I managed to escape in one of their ships, but she's not been run in years'

Just then a strange shape came out from the shadows. The Doctor held up is sonic screwdriver. The creature was a dalek.

Me: 'Don't worry! He's not a dangerous one. I managed to take all of the hatred and replaced it with proper emotions. I replaced the gun with a fake one that a flag pops out and says bang!' I smirked.

Dalek: 'would any of you like some tea?'

Me: 'Yea, guys?'

Martha and Rose: 'Yes Please'

Doctor: 'Why not.. I'm still on guard though'

Dalek: 'Of course, I shall bring tea'

Doctor: 'How did you manage?'

Me: 'Manage What?'

Doctor: 'Put emotions inside a Dalek. It should've taken years. How long did it take?'

Me: 'A month'

Doctor Whistled then said: 'Ok your clever, may be cleverer than me. Well… Maybe not'

I smiled and he smiled back. I finally managed to get him to smile a bit.

Me: 'Don't worry though doctor, I may have some wacky inventions in here but none of them will harm ya'

Doctor: 'People do get hurt, no matter you do' he said bleakly.

I sighed, looks like it's going to take a while to get the doctor motivated.

The Dalek had come back holding a tea tray.

Dalek: 'Your tea is ready, I must say, I haven't seen you in a while master. I was worried about you'

Me: 'I told ya, no need to'

Dalek: 'Kay'

Me: 'Thanks for the cuppa'

Martha and Rose: 'Thank you'

Doctor: 'Thank you. Now this is ok, nothing like a cup of tea to get the synapses going' He smiled. I wished he would smile like that more often.

Doctor: 'Jamie? What's that in the corner?'

Me: 'Oh that's just sally, she wouldn't hurt a fly'

Doctor: 'THERE'S A WEEPING ANGEL IN HERE! IT'LL KILL US' He shouted.

Me: 'I removed the touch of returning in time. She just teleports. Not feeding off any time energy. You just need to calm down' I added.

The weeping angel (sally) stayed in the corner. Her head placed in her hands. A natural pose for a weeping angel.

Me: 'I'm out of here'

Matt: 'Jamie? Where?' he said just coming out of the doctor's Tardis.

I just nodded he knew where I was headed. Matt Sighed. When I entered it was covered in dust. The console was dark, almost eerie. I got a duster out from an Invisible drawer and dusted it down.

Me: 'Stay here, I'll be back soon' I said sending a telepathic message to matt.

Matt: 'Yea, Stay safe'

Me: 'Sure'

The Doctor

Doctor: 'Where is she going?'

Matt: 'If I'm right, she will be going to her past'

Martha: 'Her past?'

Matt: 'Yea she has one hell of one, before she became a weapon of mass destruction. The gallifreyians placed her in a real home before she was taken'

Doctor: 'What happened?'

Jamie

I went back, back to the time where I was happy. The time when my parents loved me.

I walked over to my old house, this where I saw myself with my mom and dad. I looked happy. Like all three year-olds did But I knew that was going to end.

Matt

Matt: 'Her parents were unlucky at first. The mother had a miscarriage but then a miracle happened, she became pregnant with a girl'

Rose: 'Jamie….'

Matt: 'Yep, but what they didn't know was that the gallifreyians had implanted a gallifreyian embryo in the mother. The looked after her, raised her. That's when the gallifreyians came to the door. They had come to earth to "pickup" the child. Jamie was not the child they were hoping for, she had become half human. Not full- gallifreyian.'

Jamie

Me: 'That's when they came. They found out that I was a suitable age to become what I am. My parents tried to protect me but they were knocked out and had their memory erased. Then they knocked me out with the same special gas'

I walked away from the house hearing the screams from my parents as the past me was taken. I went into my Tardis and cried. I couldn't do anything to stop it; it was a fixed time period. I went back to my lab where the others were.

Matt

Doctor: 'Matt how do you know all this?'

Matt: 'I saw it happen'

Doctor: 'How?'

That's when we heard the Tardis materializing in thin air. Jamie came out of it.

Jamie: 'Sorry there was something I had to take care of' we could see that she'd been crying. 'He told you didn't he?, about my past?'

Doctor: 'Yes, now I understand why you don't want to go home' he smiled.

Jamie: 'yea, that's why' I smiled back.

Doctor: 'come on! Let's go save the earth! That little story of yours made me rethink!'

Jamie: 'Really?'

Doctor: 'yea, let's go!

Everyone: 'Yea!'

- Chapter 4 End -


End file.
